


A Private Celebration

by Gemi



Series: Walking in Daylight: Oneshots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: There are quite a few things Nicco looks forward to when on shore leave; Donovan is one of them.The feeling is mutual.





	A Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> Niccolo Stockman belongs to the amazing [ Hummerhouse ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse) , who kindly let me play a bit with him! This is an old birthday gift to her, and it takes place before [ Don and the Puzzlebox ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682891/chapters/10689494) . It's one of my favorite TMNT fics of all times. Please go and read that, plus the sequel [ Walking in Daylight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376734/chapters/35683062) first before you read this one!  
> Donovan Green belongs to me.

“Darling, did you get a _promotion_?”  
  
Nicco stops walking; shuffles slightly to the side, to be fully covered by what little shelter there is from the rain that is pouring down before he finally squints at the voice’s owner.  
  
“This is not your normal spot,” he points out, a smile trying its best to break through even as he self-consciously smooths out the new uniform. He have only worn it for thirty minutes but it feels too tight, too new and bright. His old one had been faded from bad fabric and from the war itself. And yet this one simply didn’t fit as well.  
  
Donovan smirks.  
  
“I thought you may drop by today,” the albino turtle replies, walking closer in that enchanting way he has- all hips and a little bit of slyness. A clawed hand lightly rests on the back of Nicco’s neck, and he shivers at the light scratching the claws give when Novan curls his fingers. “Didn’t expect the new uniform, though.”  
  
“It wasn’t by _choice_ ,” Nicco says, glancing around them as he slowly, hesitantly rests his hands on Donovan’s hips. He counts himself lucky that Novan have begun to see him as more than a customer. Before, one move out of whatever script Novan had in his head could have ended in quite a lot of bruises. These days Donovan is almost _friendly_ , something Nicco never could have imagined.  
  
At his words, Novan merely chuckles and pulls Nicco down for a kiss; it’s wet and warm, a nip to Nicco’s bottom lip before the albino leans away again. Nicco has to blink a few times to restart his brain, Novan’s kisses amazing like always. Sometimes he wishes they weren’t an illusion of something more.  
  
“It’s always by choice, whether you realize it or not,” Novan says, “so why don’t we celebrate your non-accidental rise in the career ladder, hm?”  
  
Niccolo snorts but nods, and Donovan links their arms together until they can hold hands. They walk down the streets, carefully walking under the cover from the rain. There is always something electric in moments like these- knowing what they are about to do, knowing they trust each other enough to do it with less rules than Novan usually keeps. Knowing that they are perfectly mimicking a happy couple when they are anything but- to avoid the law, and to make the illusion stick around a little longer.  
  
“Here,” Novan says and tugs on Nicco until they step into a motel. It’s not as run down as the one Novan usually goes to, and Nicco blinks in surprise but obediently pays for half of the room when Donovan looks up at him, all ruby eyes and smirking smugness.  
  
“I got a promotion too,” he teases as he pays as well, and Nicco tilts his head, which appears to be a sign for Novan to keep talking as they walk the stairs, “apparently the generals higher up likes the way I look. And they have a bit more money than you, darling.”  
  
“Did you raise the price?” he wonders, and they walk inside the room. Donovan laughs and locks it, already shrugging out of his leather jacket and kicking off his boots- boots that are thick and sturdy enough to break toes. Nicco knows, because he have seen Donovan do it to johns that were of the harassing kind.  
  
“For them, yes,” Novan said, “but not for you. Ah-ah,” the albino then tuts, stopping Nicco’s hands from unbuttoning his uniform. “Let me. You know I love uniforms, darling.”  
  
Nicco does; he smiles cockily back even as his cheeks flush, and Nicco tries to pretend Novan isn’t smirking at his blush.  
  
“You going to _service_ me?” he teases, and Donovan chuckles and pushes him until he’s sitting on the bed. Nicco shivers as the albino puts on a show, removing the rest of his clothes. The see-through shirt underneath is slowly, sensually slipped out of. The tight-fitting leather pants are unbuttoned and unzipped just as slowly, the pale skin underneath standing out so much more against the black leather.  
  
“Can you _hurry_?” Nicco wonders, and pretends he’s not whining. Novan’s smirk only widens, and he turns around and sways his hips; the tail curls to the side when Novan tugs the pants down enough to free it and Nicco _groans_ when he bends _over_ , offering the slightest glimpse of that tempting entrance, “Novan. _C’mon_.”  
  
“Ah, patience, darling,” Donovan teases, straightening back up and slowly turning around to meet Nicco’s eyes. The pale hands wander, stroking down the creamy white plastron before the albino finally steps out of the pants and Nicco’s fingers twitch with need, “one would think you never had a taste of me before.”  
  
“It always feel like the first time with you,” Nicco replies and Novan hums, amused and fond as Nicco takes hold of his hips. Novan is standing close now- between Nicco’s legs, and Nicco leans forward to kiss his belly, tracing scars in the plastron with his lips and tongue.  
  
“Well, you don’t act like it,” Novan murmurs, cradling Nicco’s head. He tilts it back and kisses Nicco once more, thumbing his cheek. “Less confused, for one.”  
  
“You’re a _great_ teacher,” Nicco mumbles against those lips, and Novan laughs into the kiss.  
  
“Thank you, darling,” the albino says. “You deserve a special something for _that_.”  
  
He slides down and _kneels_. Niccolo freezes, breath hitching. It’s not that Novan has never done _this_ before- slowly dragging the zipper down and mouthing at the skin that is being revealed. But it happens so rarely, always only when _Novan_ decides he wants it, rather than him fulfilling a request.  
  
Red eyes meet Nicco’s; and then Novan licks a wet line up the growing bulge, tongue dipping inside the seam just enough to _tease_.  
  
Nicco groans. His arms tremble as he rests against them, leaning his whole weight back but refusing to lay down. He wants to _see_ , wants to watch Donovan do what he does best. Nicco’s cock slides out, and the albino nuzzles it, kisses the base of it.  
  
“You’re _such_ a fucking tease,” Niccolo complains, but it’s half-hearted at best.  
  
Novan grins, eyes narrowing and he licks the rod from the base to the top. His tongue presses against the head, and at last Nicco’s arms are defeated. He falls into the bed, hips bucking up against Novan’s tongue.  
  
The albino grasps his hips; Nicco can feel those claws dig in just enough to be felt as Novan presses them down, keeping Nicco in place. Stopping him from wildly humping the air in an attempt to get _more_.  
  
“Ssssh, darling,” Donovan churrs, his warm breath washing over the head of Nicco’s cock, “Be patient. Would be _such_ a waste of money if you blew it so early, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Novan, _please_.”  
  
“Begging already? You must have been thinking about this the whole day, hm? Stay still, and I will give you everything you want, darling.”  
  
Niccolo opens his mouth to say something, anything; he isn’t even sure if he wants to beg for more, or try his best to make a quip, to be snarky or flirtatious. But he _does_ know he still wants to watch and so, with an effort, he manages to get his arms into a position where he can lean back against his elbows.  
  
Just in time to see Donovan take his entire cock into his mouth.  
  
Nicco can only make a strangled groan at that; Novan’s eyes are red slits of smugness as they stare up at him, pale lips wrapped around the base of Niccolo’s cock. He can _feel_ Novan swallow around him, before churring deeply. It sends vibrations through Nicco, and he starts to churr as well even as he gasps for breath.  
  
Donovan begins to bob his head; slowly sliding his lips over the cock, his tongue adding pressure every time he goes up and down. Nicco’s hips keep twitching in futile attempts to fuck into it, but Novan’s grasps on his hips remain firm. There will be white lines of scratches on Nicco’s hips later, harmless but visible. The thought makes him shudder.  
  
And right as he is about cum, to _finally_ find release, Donovan lets Nicco’s dick slide free from his mouth. The green erection glistens with saliva, twitching in the air. It’s bordering on painful, the sudden departure from the wet warmth forcing a _whine_ out of Nicco’s own mouth.  
  
Novan smirks. He licks his lips, and then gives the head a last lick, cleaning up the precum that has begun to gather at the tip before he stands back up.  
  
“Why did you stop?” Nicco groans, sitting up with an effort. His entire body feels like it’s trembling, and he reaches out to pull Novan closer. Novan lets him, and rests his own hands against Nicco’s far broader shoulders. Nicco blinks when the albino kisses his forehead.  
  
“Because I love to see you needy, darling,” Novan murmurs. And then he reaches behind himself, and when Nicco leans back to see what he is doing, he is greeted with the view of Novan pulling a plug out of his ass.  
  
The other turtle throws it to the side. The plug hits the floor, but Nicco hardly pays attention to it, too busy gaping up at the smug albino before him.  
  
“You came prepared?” he asks, sliding his hands from Novan’s hips to his ass. He squeezes those cheeks, dares to slide a finger down. It slides inside effortlessly, and he groans as Novan’s breath audiebly hitches. The albino’s cock finally slides free from where it was hidden, white turning into pink at the tip.  
  
“Of course,” Novan says, taking hold of Nicco’s wrists and tugging his hands away from his ass, “I did tell you I went looking for you specifically. I had _plans_.”  
  
And then the albino climbs onto the bed, into Nicco’s lap. The muscles in his legs flex on both sides of Nicco, and the pale plastron slides against Nicco’s weeping cock. Accidental or teasing, he doesn’t know; what Nicco _does_ know is that it feels good.  
  
He groans and presses his face against Novan’s chest. Then he tilts his head up and tugs Novan’s down, until he can give the male a kiss. It’s messy at best, but in his defense, Niccolo is having an incredibly _hard_ time thinking.  
  
Donovan groans too, for once, kissing back as he reaches behind himself. The albino grasps Nicco’s cock, squeezing it as he guides it to his entrance.  
  
And then, in one smooth move, he slides down and takes the whole thing in one move.  
  
It’s like the air was punched out of them both; for a moment they freeze up, gasping into the kiss that they are finally forced to break. Novan is shuddering on top of Nicco, claws digging into his shoulders. Nicco is squeezing Novan’s hips hard enough to bruise, but the albino makes no move to slap them away.  
  
For that moment, the room is only filled with their heavy breathing and the stuttering sounds of churrs.  
  
Until Donovan clenches his thighs and agonizingly slowly lifts himself up. He is slick and warm, balancing on the edge of worryingly tight. He must have stretched himself just enough to take Nicco’s cock and no more, he thinks, and then Donovan slides back down and Nicco can’t think at all.  
  
“Help me, darling,” Novan gasps, rocking his hips, grinding down onto Nicco’s cock, “don’t be _lazy_.”  
  
“T-Thought we were celebrating _my_ success,” he groans back. But Niccolo obediently moves his hands to Novan’s ass, squeezing the cheeks and helping him bounce even as Nicco bucks his hips to help along more.  
  
“Oh, we _are_ ,” the albino purrs, nipping at Nicco’s lips, “but I _know_ you prefer to _work_ for your rewards, don’t you?”  
  
He groans; he bucks harder up into Donovan, making the other choke on a moan as Nicco no doubt nails his prostate.  
  
“Fuck,” he gasps, “Novan- Novan, can I-”  
  
“Yes,” Donovan loudly moans.  
  
Nicco wastes no time; he flips them over, until Novan is under him. Pale legs wrap around Nicco’s waist, pulling him in. Novan clings around Nicco’s neck, too, as if to make certain he won’t escape in the middle of it.  
  
As if Niccolo would _ever_ leave that ass willingly.  
  
He moans out a curse and slams inside, arms shaking as he holds himself up, hands placed by Novan’s sides. He knows better than to pin the other down. But this- Novan on his back and moaning, churring with his chest heaving- _this_ is alright. And when Nicco tilts his hips just right, it gets him the first almost-yell of pleasure from the albino.  
  
Donovan’s lips are parted as he gasps for air. Nicco can see that pink tongue lolling, knows that Novan no doubt can still taste his cock from the blowjob before. It makes him harder, somehow, and he sets up a fast, brutal rhythm that has Novan switching between loud moans and groaned curses. His claws are once again digging into Nicco’s shoulders, and this time threatening to pierce skin.  
  
To be honest, Nicco doesn’t care. All he cares about is the hot, slick and tight ass he is thrusting into and the sounds Novan is making.  
  
And he is _close_. So, so close, and he refuses to cum before Novan does. So he very carefully switches all his weight onto one arm so that he can use his other to slide his hand down. Grasps Novan’s pale erection, and it’s throbbing and leaking in his hand.  
  
“C’mon, come for me,” he churrs, stroking the straining rod, and Novan lets out a _keen_.  
  
And he comes; semen landing in drops all over his plastron, and when Niccolo hits his prostate just right, another burst joins as Novan _screams_ , reaching as far as Novan’s bared throat as the albino throws his head back.  
  
Nicco strokes him through it, clumsily so because Novan’s orgasm makes him _tighter_ , and Niccolo’s thrusts falter before he presses in as deep as he can and finally lets go.  
  
He shudders through it. Knows he is filling Novan up, because fuck it, it _has_ been too long since they last hooked up. He can feel Novan’s legs twitch around him before they loosen and fall to the side. The albino trembles underneath Nicco, and finally he pulls out of Donovan and lays down beside him, one arm thrown over Novan’s chest.  
  
They both spend a moment trying to catch their breath.  
  
“You’re smearing it _all_ over, me,” Donovan finally says. He doesn’t sound like he thinks it’s bad, though, so Nicco doesn’t move his arm.  
  
Novan groans and stretches.  
  
“I’m leaking, too. You really _don’t_ have fun with anyone while away fighting, huh? Feels like you dumped two months of sperm into me,” he wryly adds, turning his head to send Nicco a smug, red eyed glance. “Be glad I’m on the pill.”  
  
Nicco snorts. Tugs Novan closer, and he throws one leg over the albino’s. It makes Novan groan, Nicco’s knee brushing against his limp dick, and Nicco grins.  
  
He did a good job. He made Novan _scream in pleasure_. He can be smug, after all.  
  
“Stop that,” Novan says, obviously disagreeing. He still doesn’t move away, “Don’t smug at me.”  
  
“But you smug at me all the time.”  
  
“Yes, because I am me, darling,” Novan replies, and stretches again. His entire body is trembling just the tiniest bit. Nicco can feel his tail twitch against where his leg presses up against it. He can _also_ feel the mess of semen slowly leak out of Novan, and that should be disgusting.  
  
Instead Nicco only feels more smug.  
  
“... you get away with it this time,” Novan says. His voice has begun to grow sleepy. Another thing to be smug of; Nicco can still remember when Novan dressed and left mere minutes after. Now, Nicco is apparently safe enough to _nap_ around. “You _did_ get promoted.”  
  
“Thanks,” he chuckles and gives Novan’s cheek a clumsy kiss, “I appreciate it.”  
  
“Don’t get used to it,” Novan mumbles.  
  
As Novan drifts off, and Nicco with him, he can’t help but hope Novan will be up for a round two later.  
  
They _both_ deserve it.


End file.
